The Tragedy of Vampire Love
by Hien155
Summary: This is a story about how an unfortunate boy accidentally fell in love with a vampire... A love story doomed to tragedy. SasuNaru and onesided GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**The Tragedy of Vampire Love**

AN: This story is set in a normal school present day setting eg. Nothing to do with ninjas. Also, Naruto is not tortured for having the Kyuubi and Sasuke's family are still alive. This is the reason for them being OOC.

WARNING: I just wanna say this is a 'gay' fic so don't read on if you don't like that kind of stuff. You have been WARNED.

Chapter 1- A new friend

In the dark of the night, where the big billowing willow trees stand, an old legend still haunts the tranquil, school grounds of Kings Sword High School. A legend which is once thought to have originated from deep within the recesses of ancient history. A legend from inside a small cave which in it, housed a corpse. A corpse with two peculiar looking puncture holes on the side of its neck, with the familiar reek of blood surrounding it...

---

"Um, yeah... Hi. My name is uh, Sasuke. I come from Kings Sword High School and I'm in year 11, which I guess, many of you should know by now especially seeing as I'm in your class. Um..." Sasuke stopped and stared out the window a bit. 'Here I am making a complete idiot of myself. Stupid schools and their stupid class introductory speeches. Go up there and talk about yourself he said. Don't be afraid he said. Stupid Mr... What was his name again? Oh yeah it was Mr. Umino! Stupid Umino!' Sasuke thought. Eventually though, his line of thought was stopped when he realized he was still being observed by his new classmates. "Oh! Yeah." Sasuke blushed lightly. He had forgotten about his audience. "Um, I also have an older brother and uh, a pet bat?"

"Well, Sasuke. That was a nice introduction. Go take a seat next to Naruto. Wave Naruto, so he knows where you are." Mr. Umino said in a childish voice. Mr. Umino was a kindergarten teacher. He had no idea why the eccentric principal decided to suddenly put him in charge of a year 11 class when he was barely getting by as a year 8 but figured he may as well go with it since 17 years olds were more mature and he got paid more as a year 11 teacher anyway.

Naruto blushed a little and lifted his hand to wave. 'He looks cool.' Naruto thought quietly inside his head, 'I envy his shortish raven hair and his deep ebony eyes, that's gonna make him very popular with the girls…' Naruto was a very shy boy. On the outside, sure, he was loud enough but on then inside well… that was a very different story. Those qualities about him made him a bit of a loner. A cool loner. But nonetheless, still a loner. He had short, choppy, gravity defying hair the colour of sun beams and mesmerising blue eyes but he still had no idea how popular he was with the boys, though he had long since come to terms with his gayness.

"Hey Sasuke!" he yelled from across the room. "Hurry your slow ass up or I'm gonna pour glue on your seat! In case you didn't notice that's the only extra seat we have!"

Sasuke was about to walk up and sit down next to the loudmouth blond that was insulting him, when all of the girls in the class suddenly put their hands up, after drooling over him, waving. Sasuke looked around confusedly. Where was Naruto?

Mr. Umino sighed. 'High school girls. What can you do?' He thought. "Girls, girls, girls," Mr. Umino said finally, "Would all girls not named Naruto put their hands down. Yes, Sakura and Ino. That means you." He added as an afterthought.

One by one the hands went down reluctantly until only Naruto's hand was up. Sasuke felt his confusion lifting and walked over to the desk situated next to Naruto as the girls love struck eyes stared at him and the boys glared jealously at him. He placed his books in his new locker at the back of the classroom, which smelt like week old bread, and sat unceremoniously next to Naruto.

"That's enough excitement for one day." Hatake Kakashi announced as he entered the class room. "It's time to learn SOSE."

---

As the bell for lunch rang, a horde of girls headed straight for Sasuke's desk which was emptied in his haste to run.

Sasuke eventually slowed down his frantic sprinting around the sports shed area at the back of the school where he stopped to catch his breath. He considered sitting down momentarily but when he heard the frenzied girly squeals just behind the corner, he got right back up again and started running. He was about to go past the shed when an idea came to him. He quickly whipped himself in between the metre or so gap between the back of the shed and the wall and stayed very quiet, waiting for when the girls would pass.

When they did he let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned around to eat his lunch in peace. He couldn't have people watching him eat now could he? They'd surely notice something. When he did turn around he got a huge shock. There was some guy sitting there wearing the same shocked expression with a piece of sandwich hanging from his mouth. But the thing he noticed the most was the eyes. The stunning blue eyes belonging to the blonde guy sitting there were glowing a little but the glow quickly faded. He chalked it up to his imagination but he couldn't get it out of his head. He eventually realized the person in front of him was Naruto and extended his hand.

"Um, Hey Naruto. I'm Sasuke. I kinda realise that this is probably your spot but do you mind if I share it with you while I attend this school? Because your classmates seem like they want to eat me alive." Sasuke let out a small bit of laughter and grinned as Naruto took his hand. He shook it slightly and tried to make small talk. After all he had to have at least one friend. He needed someone to fully trust him for his plan to work.

"So Naruto... Um, well... Do you like this school?" He asked.

"It's great! Iruka, I mean, Mr. Umino is heaps fun. Oh and Kakashi is kinda alright when you get your head around how late he usually shows up and how much perverted stuff he reads!" He answered quite loudly.

Sasuke racked his brains, trying to find a subject that Naruto couldn't scream out loud at, when Naruto spoke up, not really wanting to lose his first chance at a proper friendship. With a guy anyway. He had plenty of chick friends.

"So," Naruto said hesitantly, "What's that red stuff in your sandwich?"

Sasuke was so relieved he wouldn't have to put up with non-stop yelling that he almost forgot to answer the question. 'How embarrassing! Uchiha's are better than that.' He thought to himself.

"What? Oh this?" Sasuke finally said pointing to his sandwich, "That's just tomato sauce."

Naruto looked at him a bit strangely before he continued. "How come it's so runny, a darker colour and soaked into the bread then?" He asked.

"Oh. Well my family doesn't spend much time at home so the housekeeper buys our groceries for us and she always gets the brands of sauce that are runny but taste good."

Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly before continuing, trying to understand the words that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth. 'Hmm,' Naruto thought, 'I've never seen any brands of runny tomato sauce...'

"Can I try some?"Naruto asked finally.

Sasuke gulped. "Um…" he said hesitantly, "Well… I kinda didn't have breakfast today so I'm a little hungry… How about you try some tomorrow?"

"Okay." Naruto grinned and they both started talking about everything.

And that was the start of a legendary friendship.

AN: I hate SOSE with a passion!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cornered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto then I would be too busy creating anime to write fanfics.

Note: this chapter has been beta'd by tenshi tsuki

Today was a bad day for Sasuke. The day started off as a complete disaster. First of all, Sasuke woke up on his bedroom floor with a sore back, tripped down the stairs and landed with his face shoved into yesterday's socks. He didn't have any cereal so he had to make do with an unknown gooey substance that had been in the fridge for 2 whole weeks and had misplaced his school things 3 times before putting them in his bag.

Things at school had been much worse. He finally got himself caught by the mob of fan girls at school between period 3 and recess and to make matters worse Naruto wasn't there to save him.

"Hey uh, guys," he said slowly to the girls hovering around him, "Um… have any of you seen Naruto?"

The girls all replied at once.

"Na-Naruto's at, at home." A small shy voice said. She was the only girl who seemed to be trying to save him.

"Why do you care?" An annoying girl with pink hair called out.

"How come you guys are so close?" A blonde this time.

"Why is Naruto at home?" he asked looking for the person that gave him the first reply getting a little bit peeved. Girls were so hard to deal with…

A whole load of outraged replies assaulted his ears. He couldn't even hear anyone with all those girls yelling at him. He covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"Shut up."

A low voice entered his ears and he lowered his hands. The voice had been quiet yet commanding. It sure shut the girls up. Sasuke opened his eyes, looked up and saw the girls parting to reveal a shortish boy about his age with blood red hair and icy green eyes outlined heavily with eyeliner. His hair was short and spiked and he had a big dark aura around him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the stranger.

"I'm Gaara. I'm in your class."

"Really?" Sasuke looked mildly surprised. "I didn't see you yesterday…"

"I was absent yesterday." He replied before turning to talk firmly to the girls still surrounding them. "Be gone." He said in a commanding tone.

The girls scattered whispering between themselves. Sasuke wondered why they didn't corner Gaara with his almost feral beauty and slowly he understood.

"Is that how you keep the girls away eh, Gaara? I was beginning to wonder why they were chasing me with you standing right there." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara turned and glared at Sasuke. "You have to treat girls like that with a firm hand and voice unless you want them to take advantage of you." He turned and began to walk away but Sasuke's voice made him halt his footsteps.

Sasuke's voice had taken on a dangerous quality. "Oh, looks like Mr. Icicle Prick is a little bit touchy."

"What did you say?" Gaara's glare looked enough to melt a solid cement and brick building to the ground.

"You heard me." Sasuke replied. "Did I stutter? Or is there something wrong with your hearing, little man?"

Gaara hissed a little and was raising his fist but was stopped by the school bell.

"Saved by the bell, hmm…" Gaara smirked evilly. "How cliché."

---

Naruto showed up later in fourth period providing the PE teacher, Gai who preferred people to call him by his first name because it made him sound younger, with a feeble excuse of how his neighbour lost her cat and how he was roped in to helping his neighbour. Even though he had an excuse, he was yelled at anyway for his tardiness with the teacher yelling something about youthfulness.

Naruto just sighed, walked to his desk laying his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Everybody who knew Gai for more than 2 minutes knew that whenever you got Gai saying something about youthfulness, he would go on forever, occasionally glinting his teeth, blinding people left and right.

Sasuke though, hadn't quite caught on to what the other students were doing, preoccupied with getting Naruto to tell him why he was late, and caught the full force of the glint, screaming in pain.

The sudden scream from Sasuke had distracted Gai from his usual youthfulness speech and Gai called the class to attention once more.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Gai asked. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary…"

At once, all the girls stood to attention and started squealing. "WE'LL TAKE HIM!" They all said at once.

Gai though, knowing what those girls were going to do to Sasuke once they got him alone, looked over the eager heads of the girls and picked the first person he saw.

"Gaara, would you please escort Mr. Uchiha here to the infirmary."

Gaara smirked. This was the perfect opportunity. "Of course,**_teacher (Gai)_**."

Gai then paled a little when he saw the fury in Sakura's eyes. 'Oh damn youths!' he thought, 'Sakura's gonna kill me.'

---

Walking down the corridor was no easy task for Sasuke when his eyes were temporarily blinded. It's not like Gaara would help him. Not after that incident in the morning.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Gaara whirled around, grabbed Sasuke's wrists and slammed him against the wall knocking the wind out of him. He was trapped. It seemed that Gaara's small body was deceiving in terms of strength.

"Don't you **dare** ever touch Naruto. You hear me! If you touch him I will make sure you die a very long and painful death. Don't **even **try and deny it. I saw you trying to get his attention in class. Naruto belongs to me!" If Gaara looked scary before… well, he was much scarier now. His face no longer had any trace of humanity on it and all that remained was animalistic hatred and disgust.

Sasuke on the other hand was a bit surprised at the look on Gaara's face. 'Wow.' He thought, 'The Icicle Prick seems to like Naruto… I can use this to my advantage.'

Sasuke smirked cockily, though he was still suffering from blindness. "Do you honestly think I would leave Naruto alone just because he "belongs to you"? No wayam I going to do that! A sweet piece of ass like that. Mmm mmm."

Gaara looked positively furious. One of his hands let go of Sasuke and he curled it up into a ball. He was just about to give Sasuke the most painful sucker punch of his life when a ball went flying their way.

"Excuse me." A teacher called to Gaara from behind the corner. "Would you mind passing the ball back, please. My class has gone crazy."

Obviously, the teacher was blind or the corner was blocking Sasuke from view but _because it was obviously a teacher,_ Gaara let go of Sasuke and returned the ball to the flustered-looking 37 year old woman.

"Lucky again, Uchiha." Gaara said when the teacher left. "That's the second time the school has saved you. Hmph. Wimps like you need to be saved I guess... but the question is... who will save your sorry ass next time?" Gaara turned to Sasuke. "I trust you can find your way to the infirmary from here." And with one last smirk he disappeared from view.

---

Sasuke was outraged. How dare that inhuman monster call him a wimp! He was gonna keep an eye on this Gaara fellow. After all, he couldn't risk Gaara interfering with his plan. Not now.

Sasuke turned and was making his way to the infirmary when he realised that the blinding white glare in his eye was getting a little better and had only left a small circle of white light in his vision. He ended up going to the infirmary anyway.

---

At the infirmary Shizune, the school nurse, dropped her homemade medicinal eye drops into Sasuke's eye but decided to get to know the new student.

"So Sasuke is it?" she began, "How exactly did you manage to get blinded in the middle winter, when there are so many clouds outside?"

"Gai." He replied shortly.

The nurse chuckled lightly behind her hand. "You should have been here at the beginning of the year," she said, "Nobody knew what Gai was like and so the entire class was in here for about a week! All suffering from blindness!" She let out a full blown laugh this time.

Sasuke cracked a small smile.

The people here weren't so bad he decided. At his old school he was a major loner because he didn't like anyone and so did not talk but this school was different. It looked very entertaining…

AN: I apologise for not adding the disclaimer on chapter 1.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Contents of One Very Old Black Journal

"Have you seen him yet? That hot new guy?"

It seemed to Sakura that that was the only piece of news going around nowadays... I mean, yeah, she thought he was hot and all but, come on! There was only so far you can go before you cross the line of rabid fan girl-ism and psychotic stalker-ness…

The only piece of gossip she had heard in the school hallways that had her freaked out though was the mysterious supposed vampire deaths on the news...

'Oh my God.' Sakura thought to herself, 'I must be getting too much time to think.' Sakura didn't want to admit it but she was getting really bored of trigonometry and Inner Sakura kept on threatening to come out. She knew she wasn't supposed to be bored because after all, she was the model student of the entire school, but she couldn't help it. After all, was it her fault that she had already revised and completed the entire maths book for her year in the first 2 days of school?

Sakura lifted her hand and waited patiently for her Maths teacher to notice her, though Anko was always far too busy seducing the male students to notice anyone else most of the time. Eventually Sakura got tired of waiting for her and announced to the class very loudly that she was going to get a drink from the drinking fountains located on the oval.

Her hand was just centimetres away from the doorknob when an unusually sharpened pencil lodged itself in the wall in front of her face, stopping her steps immediately. Anko had thrown a pencil with pin point accuracy from across the room where she had previously been draping herself over a bored looking boy who looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Damn. I missed." Anko smiled and slivered up next to Sakura. "Where were you going, Sa-Ku-Ra?" A singsong voice asked. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave the classroom."

Sakura just smiled politely and excused herself. "Oh. I'm so sorry Miss Anko, but I really needed to take a drink and you looked really busy so I just thought I should let myself out."

---

When Sakura was out on the oval, she let out a small sigh of relief and let Inner Sakura take over. "Damn that bitch! If only the freaking principal would just fire her ass already! Everyone knows that she used to be associated with that weird paedophiliac snake gang a few years back. Damn her and damn the principal!"

After her little outburst, Sakura looked around cautiously. She had a reputation to maintain after all. While she was searching around the oval for anyone that might have been listening, she heard a small fluttering noise and decided to investigate, just in case it was someone that might have heard her.

She followed the noise and found that the source of the sound was coming from either inside or behind the sports shed. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I'll check the back of the shed first. The shed's almost always locked anyway.'

Sakura slowly made her way around the shed, not wanting anyone to hear her approaching just in case they ran off before she could bash them, not because she was a bully though, just to make sure no rumours were spread about her "crazy ranting".

As she turned the corner she immediately felt very relieved. No one had heard her Inner Sakura come out, thank goodness, and the fluttering noise she had heard was coming from an old looking, black leather book.

Sakura looked at the book curiously. Who was careless enough to leave their book just lying around? Picking the book up, Sakura found it had no visible name written on it, and drawn by her own curiosity she opened it and started reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_I made a new friend yesterday. He seems really pleasant, though a bit bizarre. I've observed today that Gaara is staring at him quite a lot. I imagine he is quite taken with him somewhat. I'm quite taken too. And yes journal, I know I'm gay. Anyhow, I wish I could tell him my tiny secret, my new friend that is… But I know I can't. My family and the whole vampire race forbid it… And if **they** ever happen to find out… I know I, and anybody I told, would be condemned to a fate worse than death._

_I hope he won't hate me when he finds out my true identity, not that it would matter so much after I do what is necessary. I'm still half hoping that he learns what is good for him and that he gets away from me as soon as possible. While he still can._

_I would distance myself from him if I could but… I'm afraid it's already too late for me… It's too late because I have already been sucked into his enchanting web and become his friend. His warm smile draws me in. And now… I guess I'm at the point of no return…_

_I know… It's only been two days and I'm enraptured with him already. If only I could have met him at a different time. Then everything would be different. It would all just work out somehow…_

_I just wish that I could get rid of this stupid curse and just have some time to be myself. Get a chance to be happy, to find love maybe and to have friends. Normal friends._

_I hate being a vampire. Your family never come home. You can't make close friends with people without planning to kill them afterwards. And the food you eat always has to have at least a smudge of blood on it to be edible. It's kind of disgusting actually. Bread with blood, milk with blood, blood pasta. It tastes completely feral but without it, you just can't live._

_Now don't get any ideas, journal. I'm not one of those vampires who kill because they enjoy killing, though I know some that do. But I can't survive without it. I can't live off rations from my brother forever y'know. I have to learn to fend for myself._

_You wanna know what else? They'll be watching me. Who? I hear you ask. Them. The vampire council. So now… well… I'm going to have to kill my new friend. They'll be expecting me to complete my first kill. And your first kill always has to be your first best friend. You see, that's why I always distance myself from other people. But now… if I don't kill him, my new friend… who knows what kind of torturous punishment they'll give me and him. Believe me when I say you never ever want to be punished by vampires. Their punishments are very ugly and extremely excruciating._

_I remember my last punishment still. I think it was about 8 years ago… I cried non-stop for days. And no one was allowed to comfort me. Not my family, nor my friends. In fact I still have the scar on my shoulder blade… and the nightmares. They never end._

_Anyway, I have to go out for blood soon. Brother has temporarily gotten himself into jail and can't send me any blood for awhile. He probably was stupid enough to get himself caught up in another murder case. I keep telling him, being so bloodthirsty has its bad parts but no, he always refuses to actually listen to me. Actually he doesn't listen to anyone. I think he's part of this vampire gang now… They're such a bunch of rebels. I think that if they keep continually cross the line like that, they'll eventually be taken down by the main family. I'll keep trying to warn him but I don't think it will help very much._

_Well, other than that, I found out some other stuff yesterday. It seems that me and my new friend have a lot in common. His parents aren't home very often either and he too has a great big annoying older brother that won't listen to him. It's kinda funny really… how alike we are… It's just too bad that we can't stay together for the rest of our lives just cracking jokes and sharing stories… If only I was normal._

_I guess I could try and fit that into the time we have left… I guess. Oh my God! I have school tomorrow! I haven't done my homework! Oh Crap!_

_Damn that Margaret Thatcher woman for being such a damn big historical figure. Now I have tons of research to do…_

_Ciao Journal,_

_From, A 17 Year Old Vampire Who Just Wants To Be Normal._

Sakura closed the book with a snap and left out a small gasp of terror. The vampire behind all the recent murders was enrolled at her school! And not just that. There was a VAMPIRE COUNCIL! Sakura was beginning to freak out a little and started going into panic mode before she realized that she had to get back to class and dropped the journal. She realized with a start, a moment later, that she had to warn the entire school and that it was her responsibility to find out who this vampire was and to have him or her kicked out of the school immediately.

Once she had processed all this information through her gigantic brain, she picked up the black journal again, hid it under her jumper and made her way back to class, trying not to jump at every small sound she heard on the way back.

That day everyone was getting a little bit weirded out by all the suspicious looks Sakura was throwing everywhere.

Yep. She was getting _very_ paranoid.

---

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is soo late to anyone actually following this story but I kinda had to put it on standby while I had exams. Also my beta went to camp and her computer broke down.

Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Cya! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Accusations and Finger Pointing

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter isn't edited. So I'm sorry if there are any typos or if something doesn't make sense.**

Back at class later that day when the lunch bell had rung and the students of Konoha High rushed out of their classrooms to escape their cramped learning environments, Sakura started spreading the word around the courtyard. The word of the ferocious bloodthirsty vampires.

Though the majority of the student population laughed at her, mocked her and teased her at first, the moment she started showing the journal around… they became believers.

After all, it wasn't everyday you encounter a really old looking journal with suspicious blood-like smears all over it's yellowed pages. And it was definitely not everyday when you read a particularly detailed piece of text about how to slay someone while making it look like you didn't do it and a how-to guide of sucking blood. If that didn't scream vampire, or at least half-crazed psychotic murderer, they didn't know what did

After gathering enough followers and believers by the second bell at half-time of lunch, Sakura decided she would face the problem head on and either smoke the vampire out slowly or to go confront the vampire directly. It wasn't that she knew who the vampire was… because she didn't, she just figured that if she went back to the place she had found the journal, the person who had "misplaced" it, would be there. The poor unfortunate sucker.

"Okay everyone! This is the plan." Sakura finally said to the group after thinking her plan over thoroughly. "First we go to the spot where I found this journal. Then we confront the person there and see if he or she is or acts suspicious. After that, we drive him or her out of the school! We protest, make petitions, give them a hard time. Whatever it takes people! Are we all clear?" Sakura lifted her hands up high in the air and gave a big battle cry.

A bored sounding voice interrupted her. "And what if no-one is there? At the place you found the journal, I mean. Any one of us here could be this 'vampire' you're talking about and here you are, revealing your plan to everyone. Ino could easily be the vampire, so could Chouji. It could even be me, for all you guys know."

Sakura looked up, a bit surprised that bored Shikamaru of all people was asking a question. Not that she was doubting his intelligence, of course she wasn't, but he was one of the people who didn't come of their own will and were dragged into following her by Ino.

Sakura pondered this for a moment and after a while gave her answer. "If no-one is in the place I found the journal," she started slowly, "then we're all going to be stay extra alert and be aware of our classmates activities, to see if they act shady. We'll have to keep an eye on everyone. Best friends, teachers, etcetera."

---

Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Naruto was carrying on with another lunchtime detention.

"Dammit, Naruto!" the principal yelled, "If you keep coming in to school late, I'm going to have to keep putting you in detention. I can't show favouritism."

Naruto started to whine. "But Tsunade, Gai doesn't mind it when I'm late. He says that we should enjoy the springtime of our youths."

"Well then count yourself lucky Iruka came by when he did. And that he reported it. Coming to school late three times in a row gets you in detention Naruto! You should know that by now!" By now Tsunade was starting to get really exasperated. Naruto was late almost everyday now.

"Tsunade… Can I please go to lunch this one time? Pretty please. I've finally made my first male friend and here you are, keeping me from him. You know how much this means to me…" Naruto was then turning his sad puppy dog eyes on Tsunade which silently accused her of being cruel and heartless.

"Listen here brat. Don't think you can just… get out of detention just like…" Tsunade trailed off.

The puppy dog eyes triumph again.

---

Sakura sniffed the air and listened intently as she was approaching the back of the sports shed with her squad, taking great care to not talk or make loud noises. After all, this was a vampire they were dealing with. There was no telling what could happen. Danger was just around the corner now.

Sakura picked up her walkie talkie and started whispering into it. "This is group A." she said, "We are in position. What's your status, group B? Over."

Two seconds later Ino reported back. "This is group B. We're on the move and will be in position in approximately 3 seconds commander. Over."

Sakura's plan involved the believers to be split into two groups so they had a sort of pincer formation around the shed to block both possible escapes. She also thought of having a small backup group to have behind the back fence of the school, just in case the vampire could fly, but then decided against it when she realised that even if the vampire could fly, he or she would probably fly some way away from the school. Sakura decided to lead group A and assigned Ino to be the command leader of group B.

When Ino and group B was in position, Sakura gave a small announcement on the walkie talkies and to her group.

"There's no telling who this vampire is." She started. "Shikamaru's right. It could be that no one is going to be behind that damned shed. But. Just in case there is, I would like everyone to act seriously. I'm well aware that quite a few of you only tagged along to have something to do or to laugh at my insanity or whatever it is that you're doing this for, but this is serious business and you'd better not screw up! On that note, we're all going to have to face the fact that the person behind this here shed is a vampire AND no matter how long you've known them or how good friends you are, he or she must be eradicated or at least kicked out immediately."

Sakura took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. "Okay," she said, "Let's get started."

Both groups started to close in get closer and closer to the edge of the shed when they heard someone curse loudly.

"Damn!" They heard a distinctly male voice utter from behind the shed. "Where the hell did it go! I had it and then it just disappeared!"

Sakura and the believers froze immediately, rooted to the spot, and were starting to go into panic mode as Sakura was whispering hysterically to her group and through the walkie talkie. "Oh my Gosh! The thing is actually behind the shed and looking for the diary! If anyone wants to back out, now your chance. There might not be any chances later."

Unsurprisingly at least half of group A dropped out along with three quarters of group B. But at least Sakura didn't have to do it alone. Ino was still there.

"Sakura, just so you know, me, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba are behind you all the way. Right fellas?"

"Right!"

Sakura allowed herself a small smile. "Thanks Ino." She said before getting back into Commander mode. "Alright people. Let's hop to it! On the count of three, we go in. One, two, three!

Group A and group B simultaneously turned into the corners of the shed. What they saw shocked them but also confirmed some of their suspicions.

Sakura gasped loudly. "Oh my God!" she said before she passed out cold.

---

AN: Sorry this chapter is kinda short… I was originally going to reveal the person behind the shed in this chapter but then a small part of my already small brain told me not to. You guys probably know who it is anyway. I just want to say thankyou to a few loyal reviewers… You make me soooo happy♥:

**Sasuke2006**

**tenshitsuki**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Turn on Him

"Naruto?!" Cried Ino. "You're the vampire?!"

All the other people gathered then started whispering to each other and soon a chant went around the circle of people, telling Naruto to get out of school.

"Out! Out! Out!" They chanted mercilessly. "Get out of our school, monster!" Someone yelled. "We don't want you here!" Another brave person added.

Naruto started screaming and crouched in a corner covering his ears, unable to take it any longer. "No…" Naruto whispered before he became unconscious.

---

Sasuke had just finished using the bathroom and was starting to walk back to his meeting place with Naruto when he heard some yelling coming from the area Naruto was supposed to be waiting.

Sasuke panicked.

He ran at full speed to the shed area when the site that greeted his eyes filled his whole soul with horror. "No! Stop it!" He screamed to the crowd of people that were kicking Naruto's still body around.

When he got there, Sasuke punched and kicked his way through the people in the crowd that wouldn't let him through, until he got right into the middle where he made sure that the people that were hurting Naruto were punished severely.

He ran for Naruto's body, knelt down and started cradling Naruto as a loving mother would a child when some unknown boy plucked up the nerve to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey dude, what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you know that the guy you're holding is a demon?" He started to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in an effort to pry Sasuke away from Naruto when Sasuke turned around with an inhuman speed and snarled at the boy.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said with a voice that dripped generously with venom. "And if **any** of you **dare **to touch my precious Naruto again I'll make sure you will die of the most painful death I can think of. I'll even administer the punishment myself."

With that the people backed away 'piss your pants' scared and scurried off to the far off parts of available lunch area and hid in fear of angering Sasuke again.

Sasuke just turned his full attention back to Naruto, his eyes now empty of hate which was replaced with care. Sasuke laid Naruto out on the softest piece of grass he could find and started to gently tap Naruto's cheek in order to revive him. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. "I took care of the bad people. They won't hurt you anymore… Please be okay…"

Naruto slowly cracked an eyelid open and stared into deep ebony eyes. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered weakly. "Listen, I have to tell you something-"

"Wait Naruto." Sasuke cut in. "You need rest. Lots and lots of rest. Here I'll carry you to the infirmary. You can tell me later."

**---**

After Sasuke left Naruto in the care of Shizune, he walked back to his class.

As soon as Sasuke entered the room he felt that something was wrong… he checked his watch, Kakashi was as late for his class as ever so that wasn't the problem, but he felt a terrible ominous feeling similar to the time when he had accidentally walked into his older brother's room without permission.

He looked around the room after he was seated and found many of his male classmates were glaring at him, which was quite normal he had to admit, but he also saw that quite a few of his female classmates were looking both scared of the other boys and of him.

After a while, even cool-faced Sasuke was beginning to get uncomfortable. "What?" he asked. "Have I got a spider on my face or something?"

"Don't act like you don't know, demon." An almost brutish ape-like boy called out. "We know that you're the vampire. We're not stupid y'know." He got up off his chair with difficulty. "You are the most suspicious here out of all of us after all."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Think about it, stupid. You transfer into this school from the only school that was having these "vampire" attacks, and then as soon as you leave, the attacks stop. We've all agreed that Naruto is not the vampire because first off, he doesn't even like black, so he wouldn't have a black journal. Second of all, we have all known him for ages, and he is one of the nicest people we know. If those were the only things pointing to you being guilty, we might of seen your innocence, seeing as I myself would have transferred out of that school if there were repeated attacks but now we got your journal." The unknown boy continued.

"Yeah," said his similar-looking friend, "We're not complete idiots. You and Naruto eat lunch together behind the shed so it only makes sense that, since we've ruled out Naruto from the suspect list, that you are the vampire. I mean, it's so obvious."

Sasuke just smirked at them. "So now the game is blame it on the new guy is it? I had no idea you all hated me this much! I'm just the perfect scapegoat aren't I? Shady background, unknown personality…"

It was then that a few of the girls decided to stand up. "Just because he's new, that doesn't mean that he's evil! You boys are just jumping to false conclusions because you're jealous of him since he's so hot and cool!"

And that was the sentence that sparked the war between the boys and girls of yr 11 that day.

"Who's jealous?! You girls are just trying to keep him here so that you can indulge in your sick fantasies of going out with this bastard! This isn't about us being jealous! It's about you girls, being selfish!"

The rest of Sasuke's week was spent amidst a wide range of girls from all over the school that were bent on protecting him from the boys of the school while Naruto was absent.

Coincidentally, this also was the first and last day that Sasuke thanked God for all of his fan girls.

---

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately but I had writer's block (though I don't write very good anyway) and I've been reading some of the other Naruto fanfictions. I have to say I don't know why you guys are reading my work when there are so many other better writers out there.**

**Also I can't wait until Eragon the movie comes out in Adelaide on December!!**


End file.
